Say Something
by Mikasa-Ackerman-randomyay
Summary: A search team decides that they need to go to Mt. Silver in order to find Red, the missing Pokemon Master/Champion. How will Blue, May, Gold, and Silver survive when they find out that the worst has happened?


**Author's Note: I do not own Pokemon.**

The Pokemon Champion and Master? The red-eyed eleven-year-old (now fourteen, of course, after three years) who disappeared off the face of the earth shortly following being recognized as the Pokemon Master because he completed the Kanto Pokedex, defeated Team Rocket, and defeated Blue Oak, the Champion of the Indigo Plateau? Well, there was only place in the Kanto/Johto land that the search team (consisting of two current Champions, a Gym Leader, and the son of the leader of a criminal organization) hadn't attempted to search through. Why? Because it was suicidal to ascend Mt. Silver and live there for three years? Downright impossible. Red wasn't completely insane, was he?

While everyone else had given up home, the search team and a few others had been thoroughly combing through the two regions only to find nothing. The current Indigo Plateau Champion, Gold, the Viridian City Gym Leader, Blue, the son of Giovanni, Silver, and the Hoenn region Champion, May, who had been recruited by Gold, were set on climbing Mt. Silver as a last resort. Because then, May (much to her dismay) would have to return to the Hoenn region and everyone would be forced to give up. The adults complained that it was unhealthy for the kids to search for someone who had been declared dead ages ago. Red's mother, however, allowed them to continue their search. The voice of reasoning, Red's mother was. Heartbroken, an empty shell of her former shelf, but reasonable.

May had met the woman once when she had arrived in Pallet Town in a frantic state. Red's mom had questioned why she was so dedicated to the search. May had quickly explained her past as a resident of New Bark Town. Of course she knew who Red was! Everyone tended to forget that she was a Johto region native before she was the Hoenn region Champion. Even though Red was Kanto-born, Kanto and Johto both shared the Indigo Plateau as their Pokemon League. Also, she had moved to the Hoenn region with her mother and father _after _Red had won and had been declared missing. In a way, May had looked up to Red. She had to save him. She had to save Blue, who was blaming himself over Red's disappearance.

"_I hate to admit it, Red, but you're the new Pokemon League Champion," Blue snapped furiously, gritting his teeth. He withdrew his fainted Pokemon. The eleven-year-old boy couldn't believe it! His rival, who had stolen his grandfather and his own big sister's affections, who had killed his Raticate that one day, had triumphed against him. Blue had been at the top of the world for hours, but he had fallen from it. It was Blue's fault. His fault. Blue shook his head. _This couldn't be happening_, he thought. The grandson of Professor Oak's knees went weak, but he still managed to stand. The brunette tried to talk, but he only choked out a muffled sob._

"_Blue…" Red murmured softly. "I'm sorry." That was more than Red usually spoke in a week, but Blue was too crushed to think about that. "I-I don't want to be the Champion. The title is yours." That was Red's way of making amends with his former best friend. _

"_Nonsense!" Professor Oak's voice boomed. "I _was_ here to congratulate you on becoming the Pokemon Champion, Blue, but it seems that you quickly lost the battle against Red." The senile old man chuckled as he walked up to Blue, looking down on the fallen boy. "Do you understand why you lost?" he questioned. Before Blue could nod, Professor Oak launched into scolding his grandson. "You don't care for your Pokemon well enough. You treat them as if they are tools and not your partners!" _

_Blue couldn't see straight. He _did _care about his Pokemon. While he was in the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town to visit Raticate's grave, he had promised that he would win to make sure that Raticate's memory would live on. He had lost. His Pokemon had lost his life and the one that had killed him came on top at the end. He heard Professor Oak speaking to him in a sharp tone, but he couldn't stand it anymore. _

_Blue glared at Red for a few moments. _Disappear off the face of the earth and see if I care, _Blue mouthed while Professor Oak talked to Red. Before Blue spun around on his heels and ran out of the room, he saw Red's strange red eyes usually emotionless, widening and then looking down at his sneakers, ashamed. _Good, _Blue thought as he left. _

Blue didn't know that Red would decide that Blue was right and go into exile.

Next to May, Gold bit his lip nervously, looking up nervously toward the summit from the base. Too high. "I don't have a fear of heights at all," Gold whispered softly. Silver punched him in the shoulder, calling him an idiot and how if he fell, obviously they would _try_ to save him. "Silver, I see why you're named after this place! It's cold, tall, doesn't have a heart, and I am afraid of it! Also people die because of it." Gold claimed, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, a cold silence fell over the group as Silver delivered another punch to Gold's shoulder. "Smooth wording," Gold muttered, immediately realizing his mistake. "Sorry."

While Gold's comment was insensitive, May knew that it was true. The dying part, not the part about Silver. Okay, well, yes, the part about Silver being like Mt. Silver was extremely true since May had known him for three years. He only punched Gold though, not Blue, not her. Okay, she had also punched Gold. Once. Twice. Thrice. Some more times. Only Gold because she knew him from her time in Johto. She didn't know Silver nor Blue until she had met them when she had joined the search. However, relating it back to Red, it made her slightly nervous. What if they only found a corpse? May shivered and pictured finding a sickly-looking boy (to be honest, if_ _when_ _they found him, he wouldn't be the perfect picture of health), breathing. Stunned. Alive.

"What did Red's eyes look like?" May asked curiously. She couldn't imagine finding Red if she hadn't seen his eyes in forever. She had forgotten. The memory of his eye color was lost in her brain, unknown. They were red, she knew, but what kind of red? Bright red or crimson red like blood?

Gold exhaled loudly. "God, May, I don't know. His name was Red," he sarcastically replied. "So I'm going to guess… purple!" _Smack! _Silver was getting too fond of his job of literally smacking sense into the New Bark Town native. "Ow, dude. Have you been practicing?" Gold rubbed his shoulder. "I may need a doctor. Anyway, I'm going to guess Blue would know since he's the only one who has seen Red for fourteen years. Or eleven." Smack! "Stop it, Silver!"

"No," Silver grumbled, smiling. Whenever Silver smiled, it was eerie. It made May's instincts scream _DANGER! _It made him look like he had an evil plan to take over the world like Giovanni had. May felt a pang of guilt. Comparing Silver to his evil dad was kind of mean. Silver wasn't all that bad. He was nice to his Pokemon, which had made May believe that he was, in fact, a good person.

"His eyes were the color of rubies," Blue responded quietly. Everyone was silent, mentally urging him to continue. Blue shook his head. "Let's begin climbing. We're wasting time." His voice was hoarse, making him sound like he was teary-eyed.

"Come on, Gold. We're not that high up," Silver pleaded as Gold stared wide-eyed below him. "Heck, the air isn't even thin at this altitude. Suck it up. We're doing this for something bigger than your stupid phobia." Silver looked at the shorter boy with cold, metallic eyes. His deep red hair was being blown around by the wind.

They had been climbing for a day, making little progress. Blue had been angered by their amount of progress and had stated that Red had to be at the summit if he was in Mt. Silver. Possibly dying. That made everyone attempt to walk a bit quicker, desperately trying to get there in time. In time for what? Before anything bad could happen?

"Gold, I am dragging you up," May threatened, fastening her hand around Gold's wrist. Silver grabbed the other wrist and the three followed Blue silently. May shivered even though the elevation wasn't high enough to make everyone else cold. The Hoenn region was tropical and her tolerance for cold had diminished ever since she had left Johto for Hoenn.

"I bet May gets sick first," Gold whispered. Smack! That time May had turned around and punched Gold's shoulder. "GUYS, STOP! I mean, I'm sorry, but we all know that May is accustomed to a desert!"

"That is so wrong, I'm not going to correct you," May informed softly. "The Hoenn region is mostly water, idiot. A desert is dry," she explained.

"Still the Hoenn region is always hot."

"That's true," May agreed. "But I won't get sick."

"If you die, can I have your stuff?" Gold asked hopefully, teasing May. Everyone turned around and shot him nasty glares, making him remember they were climbing Mt. Silver, the most deadly place in Kanto and Johto, and that Red may be dead.

"I want to push you off of this mountain," May snarled, squinting at Gold. "I'll do it when we get higher so I can make sure that you actually die."

Gold gulped and made inhuman high-pitched sounds as they continued to climb. He kept looking down like a fool.

Near the top, they all split up to search. May sighed as she sniffled. Sure enough, she had gotten herself sick. Sneezing, she found a yellow shape dart in and out of her vision. "What?" May whispered, her sapphire blue eyes widening. It was beginning to snow. A blizzard. May saw that the creature was heading toward a cave. A nice, warm cave. Obviously not warm, but the cave obviously would serve as a very good shelter.

She peeked inside the cave nervously and saw a Pikachu with tear-streaked cheeks. Red had had a Pikachu. The Pikachu was crying… "Oh, no," May gasped as the Pikachu raced into darkness. May followed the mouse, stumbling over rocks. She attempted to keep up with his speed. Finally, the Pikachu stopped over a pile of flowers. Some were wilted and some looked fresh.

What was underneath the flowers? May shuddered as she slowly inched toward the pile of flowers. "Pikachu, what happened?" May asked, almost afraid of the answers.

"Pika…" Pikachu responded sadly, moving toward the pile and lifting up a few to reveal a hand. The hand was gray like the clouds. "Pi…" the Pokemon informed. He began to slowly remove the flowers to reveal a body that May didn't wish to see. She had to though.

May was knelt down and scratched the Pikachu's freezing fur. The thirteen-year-old felt tears rush to her eyes and bit her lip hard enough to taste the coppery taste of blood. She mumbled gibberish for a few seconds, unable to create actual words. Pikachu lifted up pieces of paper and dropped them next to the brunette.

May gently lifted one of the pieces of paper and saw messy handwriting she could make out. She could read messy handwriting because the penmanship was much like her own. A letter addressed that was addressed to Blue. One was addressed to Red's mom. May choked out a sob and refused to read them. They didn't necessarily concern her. Until she found one that was addressed to her: "the one that found me." May looked at Red once again now that she was able to see him clearly.

His normally black hair was now dark gray. His skin was gray. His clothes were covered in what appeared to be dirt. His eyes were open. Like Blue had said, they were the color of rubies. Red hadn't died a long time ago. Perhaps two months? May closed her eyes. "We could have saved him." She punched her own arm until there was a nice purple bruise. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she repeated quietly.

Finally, her eyes shifted to the letter addressed to whoever found him and read it with sad eyes.

_Person who found me,_

_Thank you. I may not be a good Champion, Trainer, Pokemon Master, or person, but I am happy that someone has finally found me. _

May shook her head. "No. You were the best." She couldn't read anymore. It was too difficult. Her eyes fixated on the date. A day ago. He had died a day ago. They had insisted on allowing them to rest for three days so May's health could improve. She understood what Blue felt like. It was all her fault. They would have made it in time. They would have if she wasn't so selfish! 

'I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," May said. "It's all my fault." Little did May know, someone was hugging her from behind with invisible arms. Tears rolled down her face. Just like that, the Hoenn Champion suddenly heard footsteps.

"May!" Gold's voice screamed out with concern. The golden-eyed thirteen-year-old ran into the cave and immediately saw the dead Pokemon Master. "Oh… May, are you okay?" Gold asked, concerned.

"It's my fault. We had to wait three days before we could climb and he only died yesterday or today," May explained. "He left letters and the dates are yesterday." She refused to look Gold in the eye.

"May, you had pneumonia," Gold said. "Honestly, you fainted when you tried walking and you couldn't breathe. You were going to die if we didn't rest. I still don't think you're well enough to travel, but you were too determined so we let you."

Soon later, Silver and Blue found us. "Um… Blue… you may want to stay_" Silver began, shielding Blue from Red, but Blue moved around Silver. And saw Red.

Blue's world shattered. He sat next to Red, ignoring Pikachu's greeting at Red's rival. "I don't want to say good-bye. Please don't leave. Please," he pleaded. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. "The last time I saw you, I said some mean things and I didn't know that you would take them to heart. Just…" Blue broke down.

Silver was the only one who didn't cry. He cared obviously, but he had taught himself never to cry. He only was there to comfort his three friends. At last their search had come to a conclusion. Not the conclusion that they wanted. Not the conclusion they needed. One that would probably scar them forever, but it was an end.

Red was only a ghost. He could only watch them sadly as he looked down at his own body, dreaming hopelessly of being able to walk in it. He wanted to tell the girl it wasn't her fault, tell Blue that he forgave him, and cry along with them. The golden-eyed kid had called the girl May. "May?" he asked, his voice nothing more than a small whisper. One that May couldn't hear. He was sure that that was the case. No one could see or hear him.

But he would forever be in their minds, clouding over some thoughts. Like how May couldn't look at a Pikachu without crying. How Blue said, "I don't know," whenever someone asked him his favorite color (red), feeling empty inside.

May read the letter. However, she came across something that made her mind nearly explode with strange feelings.

_P.S. I know your name is May. You're a good Pokemon Trainer. I can sense you're a Champion. Maybe I will see you again one day (hopefully not soon)._

May's lips turned upward in a grin as she read the letter, the ghost of Red standing nearby. If one would have been paying attention, they would have seen a levitating pencil.

"Red?" 

Red's head lifted as he stared at his four friends, standing in the cave entrance. Something seemed wrong. Very wrong. They looked slightly paler than he remembered.

"Say something," Blue said. They all looked directly at Red. "Please. Just let me hear your voice."

Red continued to just stare at them.

"Oh, well, um… Gold fell off the mountain. Everyone else got pneumonia," Blue informed, frowning slightly. He left out the part that they had died. And about Silver… "If you want us to leave, we'll go. We just… wanted to say hi… Just say something. Please."

Red hung his head at them, fighting off tears.

"Pika," Pikachu said, running up to May. May looked at Pikachu, obviously confused. "Pikachu…" the yellow mouse informed.

May understood. "Oh…"

"I just came because Blue dragged me. And Silver. And May too," Gold said, making Red look up at the four.

"Let's go," Blue sighed.

"Wait… stay," Red whispered. "Please." It was easy for him to get lonely with only the ghost of his Pikachu. Human companions were a welcome change.

"If you say so," May teased, smiling cheerfully.

"It'll be fun! We can scare people by making them find my body then Red's and write in blood on the cave wall: Don't forget. You're here forever," Gold suggested.

SMACK! Silly, silly Gold. Thinking that he would be spared from being punched in the shoulder by Silver when they were ghosts.

**Author's Note: Um… What did I just do? Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
